Portable electronic devices, particularly wireless communication devices, may incorporate features or portions of the device that increase both functionality and ease of use by the user.
Clamshell style cellular communications handsets that operate the hook switch when a hinged portion of the housing is opened and closed are known generally. In addition the V.70 cellular telephones by Motorola, Inc. includes a rotatable blade used as a hook switch detector that transitions the phone between stand-by and active modes depending on the position of the blade.
The ability to control the operation of the device in view of increased functionality has required increasing the number of buttons or increasing the number of functions assigned to individual buttons or both. In either case, the complexity of operation increased and intuitive control decreased.
Gaming devices are also known however the user interfaces thereof are generally device or game specific. The merger of wireless communication devices and gaming has further increased the complexity of the user interface while reducing ease of use. There is little or no similarity between the user interface for a typical wireless communication device and a handheld gaming device and thus the user interface of a combination unit is complex and not user friendly.
Accordingly, a system is needed to improve the control of the gaming wireless device, yet maintain the outward appearance that the end user desires. Providing a means to easily configurable portions of the device while maintaining the integrity and robustness of the device is needed.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.